Favor
by Bijoux25
Summary: "Ochibi, why are you blushing so hard? I do this with Oishi all the time." EijixRyoma, Implied RyomaxSakuno, Implied Golden Pair Situational Yaoi


**Well, I was writing another fic, the Silver Pair's "Music Appreciation" when I realized I hadn't written humor in awhile. Then I immediately thought of my favorite red head, and this happened. I never thought I would write an EijixRyoma fic (even if it isn't an official relationship). Anyways, I hope you like it as much as I do. **

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi.**

**Warnings: Situational yaoi (If it didn't exist before, it does now), a kiss between two boys.**

* * *

Favor

Ryoma waved to Momo as he started up the front walk to the Echizen household, watching the second year bike away until he rounded to corner. He passed his father, Nanjirou, where he sat on the front porch, one of his magazines kind of hidden behind a week-old newspaper.

"Some kid came by earlier with something for you." Ryoma grunted a response, not really caring who or what he was talking about. He heard his father turn, and, though he could clearly imagine his mischievous expression, he closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes before padding up the stairs. He heard Nanjirou call from the porch:

"You should take more interest Ryoma! They were really cute!"**(1)** Ryoma sighed tiredly at the comment and continue his ascent. He didn't have his bedroom door open all the way before a heavy weight draped itself around him.

"Ochibi! I was waiting for you!" Ryoma gasped, and hoped that he had hidden the fact that he had nearly wet his pants in momentary fear. But, once he realized it was Eiji, Seigaku's acrobat, who was pulling him into his room with an arm around his neck, the surprise turned into agitation. He hooked his hand under the red head's arm. Eiji understood and released him without resistance. The acrobat was suddenly at his desk, picking up a medium sized box by the violet ribbon tied about it.

"Ryuzaki's granddaughter told me to give you this earlier." Eiji said, holding it out to the younger boy. "She said she came by earlier, but you weren't here, so-" Ryoma stopped listening there, knowing it was the same story he always heard when she gave him something, and moved to the desk to put it back where Eiji had placed it earlier, knowing it was the same thing she always gave him, some kind of food. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the gift, Sakuno was a skilled cook, and he always enjoyed whatever she made, he just wasn't hungry enough to break into it _right now_. He turned to see the red head looking at him curiously.

"You aren't going to open it?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Ryoma didn't say anything, which prompted the acrobat to continue. "Aren't you interested about what it is?"

"Not really. I already know what it is." Ryoma explained with a shrug. The red head turned his gaze to the box, a curious glint lighting his deep blue eyes. He looked as if he were considering something, but must have decided against it, because he sighed and his lips turned down into a mild pout.

"That's too bad, because she told me to give you something else when you opened it."

"What?" Ryoma asked. Even though he tried to hide it, he was pretty sure was wasn't successful in hiding his curiosity, because the acrobat looked at him from the corner of his eye deviously.

"You have to open it first." Eiji said, "She made me promise." Ryoma huffed, defeated, and opened the box, revealing a myriad of different foods. Ryoma felt his eyebrows lift in mild surprise, she obviously spent more time than normal on this.

Calloused fingers gripped his chin firmly, turning his head so a pair of soft lips could press against his own. Ryoma gasped, taking in Eiji's scent of dirt and autumn air. But it was gone as soon as it came, and the red head was straightening up, running his thumb across his mouth experimentally. It was several seconds, but Eiji recovered first with a glance at him and a short laugh.

"Ochibi, why are you blushing so hard? I do that with Oishi al the time." Ryoma felt his face heat even more at the thought of the Golden Pair regularly exchanging such affection. He vaguely caught himself thinkjng how out of the vice-captain's personality that sounded. The red head patted his shoulder as he passed him on his way out of the room.

"See you at practice tomorrow, and don't forget to give her something in return." He could only stand there as he listened to Eiji makes his way down the stairs and outside, bidding his father goodbye as he passed.

Then, to his horror, he realized he had just been kissed by another boy.

* * *

**Footnotes: **

**(1): I'll let you decide whether Nanjirou's referring to Sakuno or Eiji in this comment. :)**

**Love it? Hate it? Need Improvement? Let me know! I'm addicted to the fluffy feeling reviews give me. **


End file.
